Those Words, These Words
by Kasai-no-Kitsune
Summary: AU, oneshot:: They were best friends forever, they said. Together forever. But they accidentally fell in love with each other, and the tension ripped them apart. ::NaruSaku, SakuSasu, SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: No ownage of the Naruto. I'd probably be shunned for the rest of my life if I did.**

**Author's Notes: **So, I started this oneshot a long time ago. The first three scenes were written... months and months ago. But I lost steam after finishing those and ended up ignoring it. Then I listened to some Jason Mraz and Mandy Moore this weekend, and got all inspired and stuff. So, I thought it'd be fun to sit down at the computer and write. I thought I could finish this in basically one sitting.

.... I did end up finishing it in one sitting, but then I remembered why I hate writing that intensely and that long. I was in a crappy mood afterward.

I'm sure I'm not the first one to come up with this idea. After I read the infamous interview with Kishimoto that mentions the SasuNaru kiss in the beginning of the series, I found the little hidden implication of a Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke love circle, and I latched onto the idea. It would be so angsty! XD So, I cranked this out. I'm afraid that I may not have portrayed all three pairings in an even light like I should have... I have a pretty damn heavy bias toward SasuNaru, a slightly softer bias toward NaruSaku, and a pretty substantial bias against SasuSaku. So, if any of that shows at all, then I apologize. I tried my best to be fair to all three pairings.

......... I'm probably going to end up looking back on this and thinking 'What the hell? Why does this suck so much? How could I let this piece of crap leak onto the internet? What is wrong with me?'

Have fun, and don't forget to drop a review.

* * *

It had been a chilly winter's day when Haruno Sakura realized her feelings for her best friend Uchiha Sasuke. He had always been good-looking, but she only noticed then. After all, she had known both him and Uzumaki Naruto since they were children. They were an inseparable trio- you never saw one without at least one other. They were almost like siblings. It was completely understandable why Sakura hadn't noticed how truly good-looking Sasuke was until later, right?

The winter snow had finally stopped falling, and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had plans to meet each other and play in the snow. Unfortunately, Naruto got caught in the act of painting rude words on the school walls by a none-too-happy Iruka-sensei and was forced to stay behind in detention, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone together. Sakura had tutted about Naruto's immaturity and Sasuke didn't seem all that concerned, so they left without him to walk through the snow.

Sakura laughed and raced through the streets like a child again, reveling in the sharp air snapping across her raw cheeks. She ran far ahead of Sasuke and stopped abruptly to wait for him. But when she turned around, she noticed.

Sasuke was walking toward her, the winter sun illuminating his pale skin to make an almost ethereal glow. The cold air had painted a bit of pink on his usually colorless cheeks, and the white snow was glittering all around him like heaven. For a moment, Sakura's heart sped up. Sasuke looked... so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone had the right to look. Heat flooded Sakura's cheeks.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice anything wrong. He continued walking easily until he passed her, then glanced back at her with an odd look. Sakura snapped out of her trance and hurried after him. As she ambled along behind him, her mind ran over all of him, all the little things he did, everything about him... her heart filled with love, as more than just friends. Yes, Sasuke was an amazing person, she decided. And no one else would have him. She'd claim him, and then he'd be all hers. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke would belong to Haruno Sakura.

* * *

It had been a warm, breezy spring day when Uzumaki Naruto realized his feelings for his best friend Haruno Sakura. She hadn't always been as cute as she became, Naruto reasoned. She used to be such an ugly duckling. That's why he'd never noticed before. But she'd blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and Naruto was the first to notice.

They had originally planned to meet at the pier, along with Uchiha Sasuke, but Sasuke called Naruto's cellphone to inform his friends that something else had come up and he couldn't make it. Sakura had been mightily disappointed and wanted to simply leave, but Naruto insisted they get ice cream like they had originally planned. Sakura had pouted and whined, but allowed herself to be dragged off.

As they strolled aimlessly down the pier, Naruto chanced a half-glance at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been alone with Sakura. She wasn't hitting him or yelling. It was... nice.

Sakura turned to him with a radiant smile on her face and let out a laugh like a chime. She said something about the ice cream stand a block ahead, and took Naruto's hand in hers to drag him off to buy some. Her hand was so soft and comforting... Naruto couldn't fight down the blush that rose in his scarred cheeks. The sun was shining on her skin and the breeze was playing with her hair. She was smiling softly, a serene, sweet smile that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Sakura was undoubtedly the prettiest thing Naruto had ever seen. She was so sweet and funny, too... she was the perfect girl. Naruto decided right then and there that she would be his. Before someone else put the moves on her, he'd sweep her off her feet. Yes, Haruno Sakura would belong to Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

It had been a sweltering hot summer day when Uchiha Sasuke had realized his feelings for his best friend Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't that hard to believe that his feelings had waited so long to pick a target. After all, this was _Uchiha Sasuke. _The biggest bag of repressed hormones you could ever come across. What really took Sasuke by surprise was the very target they chose.

Naruto. His best friend, Naruto. Who'd have thought?

But Naruto was everywhere. He was everywhere and everything that Sasuke was not.

He had been alone in the big empty house of his parents yet again, lying on his back on his bed, allowing dark thoughts to swirl around his mind. He knew it was unhealthy to brood, but he was alone and the heat was getting to him. His friends weren't around to be his escape, and he was too tired to fight the darkness off.

Then he heard his front door slam open, accompanied by a hoarse voice shouting his name. A moment later, Naruto appeared in his room, a knowing smirk on his face. He refused to listen to any of Sasuke's complaints and forcefully drew him into the sunshine outside. Sasuke's heart sped up at the thought.

Later that night, after he kicked his friend out and locked his bedroom door behind him, Sasuke thought about Naruto and everything that made him Naruto. He was funny, friendly, charismatic... and certainly good-looking.

Sasuke gasped to himself and buried his face in his pillow. There, it did it again. His heart skipped a few more beats just _thinking _about Naruto. Sasuke considered his options and groaned aloud. Surely he was screwed.

But no one else would have Naruto. Sasuke would keep the sunshine to himself forever. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto would belong to Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

When the days were sunny and breezy, they liked to go out together.

"It's too damn hot." Naruto complained, flopping down on the grass that was too green in the bright sunlight. Sakura sighed in assent and followed, albeit more gracefully. Sasuke followed at a distance, choosing to remain standing. The children sprinting around the playground chasing each other paused to stare at them, but quickly resumed their games.

"That would be the sun, dobe. It is summer, after all." Sasuke said, smirking down at his friend. Naruto stuck his tongue belligerently, somehow missing Sasuke's slight raise of an eyebrow at the gesture.

"You're funny, Sasuke-kun." Sakura chuckled and patted the grass beside herself and Naruto. "Come on, sit down with us. I brought lunch for you."

"Sakura-chan's homemade lunch?!" Naruto cried happily, throwing himself up with a huge grin on his face. "Do I get some too?!"

"Gee, Naruto, get some manners!" Sakura scolded, playfully shoving him back onto the ground. "Of course you get some, baka."

The abuse didn't seem to phase him. "Yaaay!" Naruto laughed, starry-eyed. "I love Sakura-chan's food! It's so delicious!"

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said, smiling shyly. She then turned hopefully to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun? Will you sit down?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, sounding a little testy. Sakura's eyebrows wrinkled in concern. Sasuke didn't notice as he sat in between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto sat up a bit and gave Sasuke a sullen glare.

"Move, teme. I want to sit next to Sakura-chan." he declared. Sasuke smirked at him, his normal mood returning.

"I'm sitting here now." Sasuke said arrogantly, leaning back. From behind him, Sakura laughed.

"Move, bastard!" Naruto growled, and launched himself at Sasuke. He managed to jump on top of the Uchiha and pin him to the ground, but the mortified expression on Sasuke's face stopped him for a moment. Then Sasuke's knee connected painfully with his stomach, and Sasuke threw him off.

"Don't _do _that, dobe!" Sasuke wheezed, sitting up and backing away a bit. His eyes were a little larger than normal.

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, edging closer to him, all worry and concern. Naruto struggled up, clutching his middle.

"_Dammit, _Sasuke! You didn't have to hit so hard!" he yelled, giving both Sasuke and Sakura the evil eye. Sasuke ignored it.

"Don't jump on top of me without warning like that, then." Sasuke huffed, and promptly turned a cold shoulder on him.

Sakura fiddled nervously in the chilling silence that ensued. "How about I sit over here?" she suggested, moving to for a triangle around her and the boys. They both focused on her, and their auras softened a bit.

"That's fine." Naruto said, smiling his normal bright smile and scooted forward, tightening the triangle. "Let's eat now!"

"Yeah, let's." Sasuke sighed in spite of himself and followed Naruto into the triangle. Sakura sighed with relief.

"Well, here you go." she said cheerfully, placing the basket of food in the middle of the group. "Dig in!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Naruto laughed like a fox and snatched the basket. Sakura giggled like usual and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Outside, nothing had changed. Inside, their feelings swirled in turmoil, like a tropical storm.

* * *

Every night, Sakura ruminated in the dark.

With the moonlight shining in strips through the curtains over her window, she lay flat on her back, just ruminating.

"Nothing is happening." she whispered to herself. "Nothing is moving. We're still just friends." she sighed heavily, her arms spread away from her. The darkness strangled all her senses, except her sense of self. It was somehow comforting.

"I can't stand this anymore." her voice seemed disembodied. "I can't stand this. I want more. I... I want him." Now that voice was choked with distress. "But I'm afraid. What if he rejects me? Wh-What if he... he never wants to see me again?"

A puff of wind swept over her face from the open window. "He's so beautiful and amazing. He'd never love me." she could feel the squishy pillow beneath her head, but it felt odd, like it was underneath someone else.

"I'm tired of indecision. The static is unbearable." The moon was bright outside her little shell. It pierced through her eyes and swirled around inside her brain, a gentle reminder of the world outside herself. "I can't stay like this. I want more than his friendship. Tomorrow,"

Abruptly, she sat up, bringing herself back to the present; Haruno Sakura, sitting on her bed in her room with the door closed and the lights off. "Tomorrow," she whispered, brushing her fingers across her pale lips, "I'll tell him. Tomorrow, something has to move."

* * *

The school atmosphere drained Sasuke's energy, but it could only increase Naruto's. Sasuke suspected that nothing could deprive Naruto of his near-limitless energy.

"Where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto demanded, placing his hands on either side of Sasuke's desk, as if to prevent his friend from escaping. Sasuke locked their eyes, the corners of his lips twitching a bit.

"I don't know. She must be running late." Sasuke said carelessly. Naruto chewed his lower lip anxiously.

"That isn't like her." he said, glancing around the classroom filled with chatty students resting before the work began. "She's never been late before, she values her perfect attendance record too much.

"Maybe she finally decided to ditch." Sasuke said, clearly annoyed. He pushed his chair up onto it's back two legs and balanced with his knees against his desk. It was a habit of Naruto's that he'd picked up. "Just forget her, she's fine."

Naruto scowled indignantly at him. "Don't just toss her aside so easily!" he accused. Sasuke opened his mouth, fully preparing to tell Naruto how much he wanted to spend the day together, alone, but the classroom door snapping open killed the words in his throat.

Sakura strode into the room. She wasn't huffing and puffing like she'd sprinted to the class, like Naruto expected. She wasn't even walking straight-backed and authoritative like she usually was. She was swaying a lot, like a blade of grass in the wind. She'd taken extra time on her appearance; Her dress was carefully-chosen, knee-length, flattering in it's cut and color of wine-red. She tied her hair back with a matching headband, and wore girlish, heeled sandals. But most striking about her was her expression.

Instead of her usual sharp face of confidence, she looked shy and vulnerable.

Sakura drifted over to the boys, who were openly staring in concern, and cleared her throat. "Hi." she said softly.

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on her forearm, his eyebrows creased. "You look really pretty, but... you seem different."

"I'm fine." Sakura flitted away from his touch, then focused on the other pair of eyes trained on her. "Sasuke-kun? Can you... can you come with me, please?"

"But..." Now Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Class will begin soon. Don't you-"

"No. I need to speak with you now." Sakura interrupted, her voice a little stronger. Sasuke shrugged and wordlessly abandoned his seat. The pair wound around the room and disappeared out the door.

Behind them, Naruto fumed. "Like hell I'm staying behind." he hissed, and surreptitiously stalked them out.

He found them hiding behind the building they'd just left. Sakura was fiddling with her fingers, much like Hinata always did, and Sasuke was frowning suspiciously at her. Naruto knew that look. It meant that Sasuke had a shrewd idea of what was about to happen.

"Sakura." he said quietly before she could speak. "You've been acting strangely around me lately."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice was oddly thick. "I want to ask you something."

"Sakura." Sasuke was stern, now. He was warning her, but she ignored him.

"Do you like anyone, Sasuke-kun?" From where he crouched in hiding around the corner of the building, Naruto's heart jumped. Those words coming from Sakura's mouth, directed at someone other than him, filled him with fear.

"Sakura." Sasuke was repeating the warning, more urgently now. He couldn't handle her heart in his hands. But once again, she ignored him and took the plunge.

"Because I like you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders, resigned. Sakura gulped, but kept going, her words faster now. "I really like you, Sasuke-kun. I really, really... think I love you. I want more than just friendship with you. Do you... do you want that with me too?"

"Sakura." Something in Sasuke's tone bespoke of a little pain, a thorn in his heart that he'd kept hidden. "Stop."

"No." Sakura's voice was rising again, growing stronger. "I won't stop. I can't settle for your friendship anymore, Sasuke. Please, all I'm asking for is a chance."

"I can't." Sasuke's eyes were still closed, as if they didn't want to see her. "I can't like you like that."

"Yes, you can." Sakura stepped forward, but Sasuke stepped backward. "You can, I know you can! We're already friends... all I need is a chance with you. I promise I can make you love me. I can make you happy!"

"Yes, you're my friend." Sasuke said softly. "I like you as a friend, Sakura. But I can't go further than that."

"What's stopping you?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke's expression tightened. "Do you like someone? You never answered me."

"I..." Sasuke's eyes finally opened, but they were unfocused, as if he was seeing past Sakura. They flitted around, like little spheres of night, then connected with the blue sky behind the building. Sasuke's stomach swooped. Naruto was eavesdropping on them, his eyes wide in pure shock. Sakura wouldn't see him because her back was facing that side. "I... I don't like anyone." Sasuke spat, focusing his gave on Sakura's jade eyes. The color wasn't too far from Naruto's, and it was an unpleasant reminder.

"That's a lie." Sakura said, her voice low. She was staring intently at him. "You _do _love someone, but it's hurting you, isn't it? That's why you won't admit it."

"That's not true." Sasuke snapped, like a wounded dog.

"That's so like you, Sasuke." Sakura smiled a strained smile, tears forming unshed in front of her eyes. They obscured her vision, which she didn't particularly mind at the moment. "You can't let yourself feel something as wonderful as love, can you?"

"It's not that simple." Sasuke whispered. His fist curled in a tight ball. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I want you to be happy, Sasuke-kun." Sakura closed her eyes, pushing the tears out. "I wish you could be happy with me, but it'll never happen, will it?"

"Sakura, you have to stop now." Sasuke stepped forward and gripped her forearms, startling her eyes open again. "Don't say any more."

"Just give me a chance! I love you too much!" Sakura pleaded, tears dripping freely down her cheeks. It was a last-ditch attempt, throwing all of her feelings out into the air to fly, or fall.

"Stop." Sasuke said firmly. Her feelings plummeted to the earth and below. "I can't love you, Sakura. Stop chasing me." His tone shut down the conversation for good. He released the girl shaking in his grasp and strode past her. He passed by Naruto without saying anything to him, and returned to class.

Sakura stood still for a few more moments, then let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. Naruto stayed still, crouched where he was, and absorbed every gasp and cry Sakura let out as she let all of her emotions pour into her hands.

* * *

Sakura's cellphone was off all day. That didn't stop Naruto from leaving all sorts of messages on her answering machine. But since he couldn't get a hold of her, he took the initiative and brought himself to her front doorstep.

Sakura herself was locked away in her room, curled up on her pink bedspread, clutching an overstuffed pillow to her face. Naruto knocked gently on the open door.

"Sakura-chan? It's me." he said, his voice rough and grainy. A pink head peeked out from behind the pillow.

"Naruto." Sakura raised herself up and let the pillow fall from her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks streaked, but her smile was genuine. It wrapped around Naruto's heart like a tight blindfold. "You came to visit?"

"Y-You weren't in school." Naruto stuttered, his cheeks heating. "I was worried. Oh, here." From behind his back he produced a bouquet of assorted flowers, colorful and bright, just like he was. Sakura's smile grew.

"For me? How sweet." she said, lifting one slim hand to take them. Naruto hastily jumped forward and gave them to her. She put them to her nose. "They smell nice." she commented, patting the bed next to her. Naruto took the hint and sat beside her.

"So, are you okay?" he asked.

"Mmm... I guess?" Sakura laughed, a light trill, but it didn't sound true. "I'll be okay."

"But you aren't now?" Naruto pressed. Sakura sighed, her smile drooping.

"No, not yet." she said bringing her knees up around the pillow she still held under her chin.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto hesitated. "I know what's bothering you."

Sakura looked at him, surprise in her face. "Did... did Sasuke-kun tell you?"

"No, I figured it out on my own." Naruto scooted a bit closer to her, so that their legs were just barely touching. Even that little contact gave Naruto shivers. "I can't forgive that jackass for hurting you like this." he declared, his eyes boring into her's. She couldn't look away. "You're too good for him, Sakura-chan." Naruto insisted, leaning even closer. Now he could feel the heat leaking off her forehead. "You deserve something better." Here his voice wavered, his eyes flickering with emotion that made Sakura's heart flutter.

"Who is better than Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" she asked softly, her stomach twisting in nervous knots. Naruto's face was awfully close.

"... I am." Naruto said. The air around them was heavy with the moment. "You aren't the only one in love here, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto." Sakura gulped, her eyelids opening wider to reveal some white around her misty green irises. "Wait-"

"I love you, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, cutting her off. He knew the warning in her voice; It was the same warning that Sasuke had given Sakura, but he likewise ignored it. His heart was already bare for her. "That hardass can't love you the way I can." He leaned even closer, and Sakura couldn't stop him. "I'll show you."

Before the moment was lost, Naruto tried to press his lips to Sakura's. But Sakura jerked, and pushed him away before he could land. She jumped up and stepped away from the bed, her eyes wild.

"Don't." she said, her voice raw with pain. "Don't do that, Naruto."

"Why not?" Naruto questioned, his throat tight and eyes warm. "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I've lost enough!" Sakura cried. "I don't want to lose you as a friend too!"

"You won't!" Naruto insisted, his voice rising with her's. "I promise, we'll become something-"

"No, we won't." Sakura said, bringing the pillow still clutched in her hands to hide the sorrow twisting her features. "Not right now. The timing isn't right." Naruto's heart fell straight through the ground. Sakura's eyes squeezed shut, trying to force away the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I just lost one of my best friends in the whole world, Naruto. I can't lose you too."

For a moment, Naruto held his words, the words clawing at the inside of his throat so violently that it felt dry. They weren't worth a damn anymore. "No." he said finally, his tone low. "I won't let us break apart because of this. I'll go talk to Sasuke." he sounded resigned as he stood up.

"Naruto?" Sakura inquired wonderingly. Naruto strode to the door, then pivoted on the ball of his foot to face her. He wore a brave smile, and gave her a thumbs-up. "I won't give up yet." he vowed. "It's a promise." Then he was gone.

Sakura let herself fall back into bed, crying once again.

"He's right." she whispered to herself. "I can't let it end like this."

She let her tears flow until they broke, then she dressed and followed Naruto.

* * *

The emptiness in Sasuke's house was nothing new. The memory of his parents who had died there often stalked the halls that Sasuke walked in.

Sasuke could feel his memories floating beside him as he emerged from the depths of his hell to answer the insistent doorbell.

When he pulled the door open, Naruto was frowning at him through bright eyes. "Dobe." Sasuke said, his tone light with surprise. "What are you here for? It's Saturday, I thought you'd be-"

"I'm coming in." Naruto said decisively, and swept right past Sasuke before he could react.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled, shutting the door behind him. "What crawled up your ass?"

"You, bastard." Naruto growled. His tone dripped more venom than Sasuke thought was ever possible for his friendly idiot. The insult that was usually assigned playfully to Sasuke was now like a slap in the face.

"You hurt Sakura."

The moment that came out of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke crossed his arms and spread his feet belligerently. "She shouldn't have tried to force her feelings on me." he retorted. "And you shouldn't have been spying on us."

"You can make her happy." Naruto said, his expression hardening. "You should have!"

"And sacrifice my own happiness?" Sasuke asked, a steely edge like a knife in his voice.

"Who in the world could make you happier than Sakura-chan?!" Naruto snarled.

"Oh, who indeed?!" Sasuke lashed out bitterly. Before Naruto could demand an explanation, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto and threw him to the ground. Naruto's head cracked painfully against the tiles in Sasuke's living room, making him wince. When he opened his eyes again, Sasuke was straddling him, his livid face hovering just inches above his own. Naruto gulped, his expression slowly opening in shock.

"Who indeed, Uzumaki?" Sasuke breathed, leaning forward so the tips of their noses touched. "Who can make me happier than anyone else? I'll tell you. The same person who already makes me happier than I've ever been. The person I always want to be around. The person who makes me smile the most. The person who showed me why I should live..."

"Sasuke." Naruto said, fear strangling his voice. "Stop it..."

"And that person," Sasuke leaned even closer, their noses slipping past each other, "isn't Sakura."

_Not Sakura. _Not Sakura who was now running up to the front door of Sasuke's house, her deep red dress swirling around her calves.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto said, a desperate note hidden in the pleading. "Don't do this!" The warning was there, the same warning. Yet again, it was ignored.

The unlocked door gave in easily under Sakura's push.

Both boys started at the click that echoed off the empty walls and jerked away from each other. Sasuke didn't stop straddling Naruto, though, even when faced with Sakura's naked, undisguised shock at the scene that met her eyes.

"Wh... What is going on here?!" she just about shrieked. Naruto took the distraction to belt a powerful punch at Sasuke, who couldn't dodge and landed with a hard thump away from Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's hands were shaking. "Is this... is this why you can't love me?"

Sasuke's wide eyes like trapped night could only stare at her, his throat was too tight to speak. Then, tremulously, the night turned to face the blazing sky.

"You..." Naruto couldn't hide the horrified feelings from shining on his face, or in his voice. "You... swing like that?"

Sasuke's whole body tensed, as if to guard against some physical violence. His two friends, his best friends, his only friends in the whole world, could only gape at him, motionless, scandalized, disgusted.

"Of anything you could say..." Sasuke forced the quiet words past his clenched throat. "Of anything you could have said, you had to say _that._" Sakura and Naruto flinched, and Sasuke snapped.

"Get out." he said, low and dangerous. The other two remained paralyzed. "Get out!" Sasuke yelled, the words clearing his throat. When they still wouldn't move, he jumped to his feet. "I said, _get out! Get out! _Get out of my house!" he screamed, and his only friends scurried out the door like terrified little mice.

Sasuke could have cried, but he didn't. He closed the front door and locked himself in his little corner of hell.

* * *

With the computer as his only light in the whole house, in the whole world, Sasuke stood in front of the screen, his chair carelessly tossed to the side.

"There has to be something better." he muttered, clicking through the web pages. "Something far away..."

His web search brought up the home site of a boarding school. Lazily Sasuke clicked on it, but his interest grew as he browsed the school's prospects.

"Only the best get in, hmm?" he said softly, pulling his chair up again. "Very interesting. Transfer information..."

By the end of the night, Sasuke had an application on the road and new future in the works.

"Finally." he murmured, going through the motions of shutting off his computer. "I can leave this nightmare..."

* * *

When Sakura had finally exhausted her store of tears, which admittedly had taken some time, she realized that she hadn't heard from Sasuke in too long and was worried about him. His number was stored in her heart and her cellphone, so she hastily called him up.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rings...

Click. "Hello?" that deep, familiar voice said through the line.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura gasped, suddenly short of breath. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am." he sounded annoyed. "What did you think, I'd committed suicide?"

"It wasn't out of the question, actually!" Sakura said indignantly. "You stopped coming to school. Naruto and I were really worried about you!"

The silence that met this was obviously icy, even over the phone. "I don't need to go to that school anymore." Sasuke said cryptically.

"What?" Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?"

"... I transferred."

"Wh-_What_?!" Sakura cried, her heart dropping. "What are you saying, _transferred_?"

"I mean that I don't go to that school anymore." Sasuke's voice, dull from the phone, sounded irritated. "I transferred to a school across the country."

"Across the _country?!_" Sakura repeated, numb with shock. "But... why?"

"You honestly think I'd stay here after everything that's happened?" Sasuke snapped acidly. "I've put my house on the market already. Nothing is keeping me here anymore."

"But, what about us?" Sakura's voice wavered. "What about me, and Naruto?"

"I was under the impression that you and Naruto couldn't accept me anymore." Sasuke said coldly. "So I took the liberty of removing myself from your presence."

"No!" Sakura cried. "No! That's not true, I don't want to lose you!"

"It's too late." he was using his "final argument" tone. "That school is made for gifted students. It has plenty of opportunities, and I plan to take advantage of them. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So, it's better than us." Sakura said, tears welling up again. This time, though, they were boiling with anger.

"Simply put, yes." Sasuke said harshly. The tears ran down Sakura's chin.

"You haven't told Naruto." It wasn't a question. "You should."

"Never."

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura begged. "Don't you owe him at least that much? He'll never forgive you if you don't say goodbye to him."

"That's fine." the other line said softly. "I don't want his forgiveness, because I won't forgive him either." Then the line went dead.

The phone dropped from Sakura's ear, her body already shaking with anguish. Without losing another moment, she dialed another number.

"Naruto?" she sobbed into the phone. "I-I just talked to Sasuke..."

* * *

The airport buzzed with activity. Through the main hallway, people flowed like a river, dragging their suitcases and occasionally their children behind them. Sasuke watched them from the waiting area next to his terminal, his own suitcases resting at his feet. He would've tried to read the magazine he picked up, but the crowd was just so distracting that he eventually gave up and settled for scowling darkly at them.

He could have sworn that no one would find him. That he would leave in silence and never look back.

But the unthinkable happened.

Sakura and Naruto tracked him down.

They simply appeared in the river fifteen minutes into Sasuke's wait, and when they spotted their friend, they ducked out of the flow and cornered him in his seat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, fury written in every line of his face. Sakura was right beside him, her body squared and determined.

One of Sasuke's brows rose. That was all.

Naruto slammed his palms down on the armrests of Sasuke's chair, effectively pinning him down with no escape route. Sakura just crossed her arms and glared at him over Naruto's shoulder.

"You aren't leaving." Naruto hissed. Sasuke remained perfectly still.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" the tone was taunting and condescending, reminiscent of a person that he used to be, a person that Naruto thought he'd dispelled.

"I messed you up, Sasuke." Naruto said without hesitation. "This is my fault, I know. I shouldn't have reacted like that before, but I beat myself up over it every day. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Sasuke."

"I said it to her," Sasuke nodded scornfully at Sakura, whose eyes flashed, "and I'll say it to you: It's too late. You lost me the second you opened your stupid mouth back at my house." Naruto winced. "I've already been accepted to a boarding school across the country, I've already reserved my room in their dorms, and I've already put up my house for sale. I have nothing to go back to."

"You have us." Naruto whispered, pain lacing his voice. "Do we mean nothing to you?"

"Yes." Sasuke said coldly. "You mean nothing to me."

"That isn't true." Naruto retaliated instantly. "We've done too much together for everything we meant to each other to be lost in one moment of stupidity. I can't lose you, Sasuke."

Then, Sasuke's eyes swirled. Naruto could almost see them drifting forward to meet him from the dark depths in which they had sank, and once again the night connected with the blue sky.

"... This isn't only you anymore, Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. "I honestly like that school, and I want to go there. I've made my decision, and I won't change my mind."

The employee at the desk called for the first-class ticket holders to board. Startled, Sakura cast her eyes up from the tense scene before her, and sure enough, she saw the plane waiting outside the giant glass windows.

"I've gone through too much." Sasuke continued. His eyes were swirling faster now, revealing a well of pain that Naruto hadn't known Sasuke hid. "I've made too many preparations for this day, Naruto. I'm not staying."

The passengers with class-A tickets were called to board. Sakura wrung her hands anxiously behind Naruto.

"Then," Naruto breathed, "At least stay in touch. You still have our phone numbers."

"They haven't left my phone yet." Sasuke's mouth twitched into an amused half-smile that made Naruto's heart ache. Finally Naruto stood up and backed off, freeing Sasuke, who followed suit and gathered his belongings.

The passengers with class-B tickets were called to board. "I should go." Sasuke addressed both Naruto and Sakura, showing them his class-B ticket. They agreed with vague mumbles. Sasuke stooped to grab his bags, and, giving them a last smile, turned to join the line.

"... Wait, Sasuke!" Sakura cried suddenly. Sasuke stopped and turned back to her, an inquiring look on his face. "If this is going to be our last memory..." Sakura gulped, "At least for a while... um..."

Both of the boys were watching her curiously. Sakura sighed restlessly and said, "I want closure between us."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Naruto." Sakura said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I'll give you that kiss you wanted... if you kiss Sasuke."

"What?!" Naruto yelped, giving Sasuke a quick glance. Sasuke was likewise surprised. Naruto stuttered for a few more moments, and cast his eyes around to Sasuke. Sasuke was guarding his expression, but the slight shrug of his shoulders was as good as permission for Naruto.

Sighing with resignation, Naruto sailed forward to Sasuke. "Make this good, bastard." he said playfully, gripping Sasuke's forearms. He smirked over Sasuke's dirty glare, and pressed his mouth to his friend's.

Sakura observed the two boys wistfully. Their heads barely moved for a second, then they disconnected.

"Did you slip me some tongue, dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled. Sakura laughed, which drew Sasuke's eyes to her. His smile gentled, and he pulled her closer by the back of her neck.

"Thank you." he murmured against her mouth, and gave her a sweet kiss. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

When they broke apart, Sakura's cheeks were flaming. She gave Naruto a nervous smile and said, "I guess I owe you one too, huh?" Before he could say anything, she grabbed the sides of his face and planted her lips on his. Sasuke surreptitiously turned his gaze away.

When they let go of each other, Sasuke shifted awkwardly.

"I should go." he reminded them quietly. Neither of them could speak, so they simply nodded. Sasuke gave them one last smile; a real smile; and said, "Goodbye."

Then the line swept him into the plane, out of their sight, and the plane swept him out of their lives.

"... I'm hungry." Naruto said softly. "Want to go out for pizza?"

Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then gave him a little smile of amusement. "Sure, if you pay for it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have locked away in my head plans for two more installments of this story, the first being NaruSaku, and the second being SasuNaru. I don't know if I'll ever get around to them, but if you give me a** review**, I might be happy and inspired and stuff, and I might be able to write them. Someday.


End file.
